Mikael Grados
Mikael "Michael" Grados is the last descendant of the Grados Family line and a powerful angel. He is capable of wielding multiple Elements though his birth Element is Light. A unique trait to him is that he was conceived with the special ability Absorption. Origins Mikael is the genetically created child from Fortuna Grados and Alexander Houkana using their combined DNA to attempt at conceiving a child that could potentially surpass Almia Faytel. He was spliced with Valkiss DNA as well to help his ability to grow and adapt. He is the product of the Grados' Seraph experimentation. Instead, what was born was a being capable of absorbing anything down to a molecular level as well as even to their very Element. It however does not claim the soul of a being, but everything else is taken. As he was genetically created, he was also raised in such a manner with knowledge being implanted directly into him thus also revealing him to be a cyborg in some parts. Upon maturing, he broke free and devestated the labratory before escaping. Afterward he began to drift about searching for a purpose and he met a man named Derrick the Eagle who was the then leader of Neo Onz. Joining their order, he quickly rose through the ranks to become second to Derrick and eventually usurped the man. With control of the terrorist group, he began to wage a war against the remaining Galactic Federation of Elements as well as other forces. As time went on, his goals for domination changed to destruction with ultimately his wish being to slay and end Griffon, The God of Creation, thus erasing all of existence. School of the Elements: Season Three Mikael was briefly introduced throughout Season Three. Along with Hyabusa Kakakiro, he joined in with a small attack and skirmish outside of the college. It was there where he demonstrated his terrifying Absorption ability before departing. Hyabusa remained and continued to fight while Mikael did battle with Derrick. He was forced to retreat as at the time he was still weaker then his former mentor. Upon the Worldslayer's destruction, Mikael along with the remaining members of Neo Onz left in an escape out into space, departing for the outer regions. Beyond Parity: Second Slayer In the Second Slayer, Mikael was the primary antagonist followed carefully by Seraph deLeon. At the start of the series, he had successfully surpassed Derrick the Eagle and defeated him, finishing the man with his Absorption ability. In addition to Derrick, he also was able to defeat Kimiko Asokana and Almia Faytel, absorbing both as well and finally being able to ascend to the point in which he believed he could challenge the Gods, which he did. He hunted down and absorbed each God or Goddess he came across, finally coming to the point in which he was recognized as the single greatest threat in history and became known as the second Worldslayer, surpassing the original Worldslayer, Tsukidayo Houkana. In Dark, There's Light The end point of the story takes place far later in the Beyond Parity Timeline, in which the twelve wielders of the Sacred Blade made a final stand to bring him down.